awkward training day
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: the five are training as usual but something happens with viper, having to do with crane. after dinner she has to clear it up.... summary is not the best but please read and review.


**_ok im new to fanfiction so this might not be the best story ever just a heads up_**

**_also i dont own anything just thought id put that in there_**

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was a beautiful day in the valley of peace. Every one was happily playing and having fun. Now with Tai Lung gone and the dragon warrior chosen every thing was back to normal. Especially up at the jade palace where the furious five and dragon warrior were carrying on with their training.

"OOOOWW!!!" po screamed as viper delivered the final blow to finish off the spar. "(sigh)" shifu sighed and said "no put more grace and less effort into it, now lets try it from the top, viper are you ready ?"

But viper didn't hear she was to busy watching crane do his training on the jade tortoise. _"(sigh) I wish_ _I could be over there training with crane right now like I usually do, he's so graceful, majestic, and just plain beautiful !" _viper thought to herself, master shifu however, caught site of vipers little trance, and po saw how she was looking at master crane with lustful eyes, as master shifu shouted "VIPER! QUIT YOUR DAY DREAMING AND PAY ATTENTION!, I asked if you were ready !" then was when she snapped out of it "huh?, oh yea I'm ready!"

And that's when po started to tease "ooooh! Looks like someone has a little crush on master crane!" "I do not!" viper shouted but unfortunately for her, after shifu had screamed every one stared at her, including crane, so when viper turned to notice this she started to blush a deep and bright red that everyone could see.

Mantis saw this and started to tease "crane and viper sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-" but before he could finish crane and viper glared at him with evil looks as viper hissed at him instantly stopping the insect in his tracks.

Then a gong rang and shifu said "ok students time for supper, head down to the kitchen, po you will cook, I'm skipping supper today" "yes master shifu!" they all said in unison and walked down to the kitchen, viper awkwardly slithering beside crane.

_**At the kitchen **_

The five were all in their seats trying to find something to talk about while po cooked, awkward silence looming over them like a ghost.

"soooo" po said trying to break the silence "what do you guys think of my awesome new kung fu moves huh?" he said again, then tigress piped in and said "weeeell your still the fat clumsy oaf we met 2 days ago, but I do have to admit, you improved vastly since you arrived here, otherwise you would not have defeated Tai Lung."

"Uuuummm……thanks tigress" po said not expecting a compliment from the female master of tiger style. "yea man!, you must have been whooping but out there, howed you do it?" stated mantis with curious anticipation. "well it all went just like this" po said as he began his story.

Some time later when the story was done, crane said "wow so that's really what happened huh?" "sounds real to me, after all how else could he have killed Tai Lung, Tai Lung wouldn't have till he got the scroll if he didn't" monkey shouted with enthusiasm "ha ya, but could you not use the word killed, I don't like sounding like a murderer" po inquired, the viper spoke "oh your no murderer po, you did what you had to, that's all"

"yeah I know viper but still" po said as crane walked a few steps to the door and said "I'm gonna go spend my free time before bed in my room" right before be left viper called after him "wait crane!, can I come hang with you in your room?" crane turned to face her and said "sure come right along" and smiled sweetly at her before he left.

Viper without any hesitation at all quickly scrambled out the door and right up to her old friends side, giving him a smile that he kindly offered back they walked to his room in total peaceful harmony and silence, each one enjoying the others presence until they reached their destination.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................................................

Entering cranes room shuting the door behind them viper spoke "(sigh) crane…about earlier, in the training hall, when I said I didn't have a crush on you" viper hesitantly and depressingly said "oh, yea, that" crane awkwardly and depressingly spoke, then viper began again "yea well its not entirely true .. but please don't interrupt me when im saying this ok?" viper pleaded, crane only nodded with a blank look on his face viper continued.

"crane, I don't have a crush on you …. But I do love you and always will, I just never knew if you felt the same way. But I don't care anymore, because no matter what you do or who you choose you're the only one for me" viper ended about to cry, staring crane in the eyes.

crane was still wearing that same blank dumb founded look on his face, though after a few seconds crane began to smile ear to ear (if he even had ears) and all of a sudden he jumped forward picking up the snake and hugging her tightly, he placed a small kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear " same goes for you to viper, I love you with all my heart, more than anything or any one on earth, always have and always will"

he finished, and with that they looked into each others eyes for a few moments, inching closer, and closer . UNTIL!! .. their lips were met in a strong yet soft lovingly passionate kiss, which lasted about 2 minutes until they heard master shifu shout "students lights out!" and then crane looked at viper with a lustful smile which she gratefully returned.

And with that crane blew out his candle and they fell asleep, viper in cranes arms, cuddling cozily, together.


End file.
